They're Fine with the Silence
by TheAzureFox
Summary: In the end, it's his decision. They've decided to let him choose and choose he will. It hurts, but he knows the choice he must make. (Technical AU)


In the end, it's his decision.

They can't agree on anything but that. It's not up to them but to him and to him alone. He's the one who has inspired them all and, in return, they feel he is the one who should choose the cards that determine their fate.

So, he smiles, and holds out his hand. The others hold out their own and lay them over his. They're watching him, waiting for his decision.

He knows what he wants to do. It hurts, but he knows what he wants.

What they all want, even if they won't agree to it out loud.

"We-"

* * *

Ruri and Shun are in an argument again. Yuto can't help but notice the silence as he emerges into the kitchen, tired yet somehow not sleepy. Both of the siblings have their backs turned to each other, shoulders hunched and faces tossed up in an act of defiant pride.

"Come on guys, what did you fight about this time?" the boy asks with an exasperated smile.

They refuse to answer him. Of course, being pissed at each other somehow means that they are pissed at him too. Yuto's used to the silent treatment though. The two get angry at each other often enough and, as a result, he's often ignored in their hunger for everything quiet. Still, he can feel the heat simmering between the two, can see the way Ruri bites her lip and Shun's eyes wander back in her general direction. They're angry, but it won't be long until they crack.

Ruri opens her mouth and then closes it. She grinds her teeth, shakes her head, and grabs a bowl of cereal. Shun does the same. But while Ruri aims for a box first, Shun aims for the milk. He pours it into a bowl while she pours in her cereal and then they switch, still avoiding the other but with a kind of practiced ritual that communicates in ways words can not.

Yuto joins them at the table. They both take their seats on wooden chairs while he takes his on the floor, a lack of a third chair hindering his ability to enjoy the breakfast. Ah, well, he's used to this sort of treatment.

The two finish their cereal with quick bites that suggest their need to hurry. Ruri leaves first, grabbing her bag and slinging it around her shoulder. Shun makes a move to grab his coat and adds a red scarf around his neck. Yuto smiles, knowing the boy was very fond of that outfit. Though Ruri often teased him of his terrible choices in fashion, Yuto felt that Shun's apparel fit him. He may have appeared "goth" or "desperate" to Ruri but, to Yuto, Shun looked like Shun.

"Are you guys leaving now?" the purple-haired boy asks, standing back to his feet.

They shuffle around him, unable to answer.

"Brother, you have the keys, right?" Ruri breaks her code of silence for a simple question. She's looking at her brother with blank eyes, face a careful façade.

Shun responds with a stoic mask of his own. "Of course," he offers gruffly.

She nods and then approaches the door, the code of silence enforced once again. Yuto follows behind her while Shun goes behind him. Ruri exits and he follows, skirting around the door so that Shun has to catch it. The older boy scowls and then reveals the car keys hidden in the pocket of his coat, clicking a button that makes his car yelp.

Shun slides into the driver's seat, Ruri to his side. Yuto takes the back seat, as usual, and looks out the window. Heartland is bright with lights, sparkling and shining even in the middle of the day. It brings a light smile to his face, one that he runs his fingers over and gives a small sigh towards.

"Brother," Ruri speaks, her pride suddenly diminished by her ability to speak. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to sneak off to Vector's party."

The older boy shakes his head. "No, Ruri, I'm the one who should be sorry," he starts the engine and leans back on his seat. "I shouldn't have forced you to stay home. You're older now, I can't control your entire life. It's just, I worry sometimes, alright? Vector's not exactly someone I trust."

"I know," she whispers, fidgeting with the ends of her dress. "But, at least I won't be alone. Yuma and Kaito are coming with me."

"Well, I suppose if those two are joining you…just be safe, alright? I don't want to lose anyone precious to me ever again. Mom and dad aren't here anymore and I don't think they would like it if I lost you so…but I know I can't protect you forever. I'll drop you off later, all right? I love you, Ruri."

The girl's face blooms with a wide grin, and she tackles her brother into a hug. She laughs and he laughs and they circle their arms around one another while Yuto watches with a sigh.

"Aw, how sweet," he murmurs, half in teasing and half in playful mockery. "You two are so cute together."

But, alas, they don't hear him. It seems the silent treatment won't be going away anytime soon.

That's fine. He doesn't expect them to give it up so quickly.

He's fine with the silence.

* * *

Rin is on the TV. She's in the Friendship Cup, in the finale match against the king, Jack Atlas himself. Yugo watches from the corner of her bed, shouting at the screen. Her D-Wheel is speeding around the track, her monsters clustering around her as the Tops and Commons cheer her name. Jack is on his last leg, with only 100 life points to support him in his next turn. Rin has hers at 2200. It's clear to Yugo who's going to win this match.

"Synchro Summon!" Jack calls and his summoned monsters appear on his field. They're beasts of tough prowess, ones that can stomp Rin to the ground if she's not careful.

But, of course, Yugo knows Rin. And Rin knows Jack's hand. She knows his strategies and she's likely predicted his move. She's studied the Duel King for as long as Yugo can remember, wanting to win the victory she so craved. The victory of a Commons against the king of the Tops.

The crowd roars, cheers, and wavers in alliance. Some call out the name of Jack, others shout their love for Rin. Yugo, who loves both, merely cheers for both of them. He's excited, seeing his idol face off against his friend. It can't be a more _entertaining_ match.

Yugo frowns, if only for a second. Entertaining is a word he hasn't thought of in years.

Jack's monsters wipe away one of Rin's monsters. Or, it nearly does. Rin calls for the card she has tucked facedown on her field and the monster is revived. Jack calls for penetration damage and Rin's motorcycle wobbles as the attack of the monster changes to her. Yugo nearly cries out, anxious for her safety but Rin pushes on as if nothing has happened.

He sighs, wipes at his forehead, and watches as Jack ends his turn.

Rin draws a card and, in the blink of an eye, she decimates the Dueling King's entire field. His life points hit zero and the duel comes to a decisive match with a moment of silence and an explosion of cheers.

Melissa Claire hops off her perch to greet Rin and the screen instantly focuses upon the two of them, with Rin brandishing the trophy in her arms and with Melissa striking up a storm of chatter clearly meant to appeal to the audience. The green-haired girl answers the questions offered to her and then meets with Jack, receiving a congratulatory handshake from the (now former) Dueling King himself. Rin smiles, her gaze almost dazed, and Yugo can feel excited shivers running through him.

"You did it Rin!" he shouts, punching at the air between him and the ceiling. "Woohoo! Great job! I knew you could do it!"

The doorknob to the room twitches and Yugo nearly jumps, surprised at the sudden noise.

Rin emerges into the room, a towel around her shoulders and a news mob behind her. "I'm sorry," she says with a polite bow, "I'd really like to be alone now."

A series of lights flicker in the doorway, likely from the multitudes of cameras the news reporters carry. They disappear quickly, Rin slamming the door upon their eager faces. Yugo's eyes flick from the screen to her before he realizes that the program he's watching is delayed, with the time reading 3:42 on digital pixels and 4:15 on the clock that sits behind him.

"Rin!" he shouts, jumping up from his bedside. "You were great, I mean, did you see the way Jack pulled out that card and how shocked he looked when you drew that-"

His sentence is broken off by a knock at the door. Rin attends to it immediately, rubbing at her forehead with a sigh.

"If it's the paparazzi again I swear I'll…" but her voice trails off before Yugo can tell what she is thinking. Instead, Rin peers on the other side of the door. "Crow?" she asks.

The boy with spiky ginger hair strolls in with a grin. Yugo watches him with suspicion. He's heard rumors that Crow and Rin were good friends, close friends even. Many in Crow's group had predicted him to end up taking Rin's hand one day. But, the girl had refused. She'd denied any such interest in romance, declaring her love for card games on motorcycles more prominent than her love for any individual.

"Rin, good job today!" Crow holds up a hand and Rin gives him a high-five. Yugo holds up a hand to show the two of them but is promptly ignored. "You were awesome! You really showed that traitor the meaning of the word Commons!"

"Please, Jack isn't a traitor," Rin takes a seat beside Yugo, her gaze following Crow. "I thought you two already talked this out?"

"Yeah, we did," Crow rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, sort of.

" _Crow_."

"All right, I admit! I still haven't forgiven that jerk," Crow crosses his arms and huffs. "I still won't."

Rin shakes her head, scowls, and opens the door behind him. Crow watches her with bewilderment, eyes wide.

"Leave," she says, pointing to the outside world.

"No. No way. I'm not talking to him again."

A dark aura surrounds Rin and Yugo nearly giggles, glad that her anger is not aimed at him for once.

" _Come here_ ," Rin grabs his arm and tugs him outside. "Talk to him. I know you still hate him but even you have to realize by now that he hasn't changed. Just give him a chance. I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him."

"What? I do not-!"

The door slams in his face and cuts off any words Crow may have. Rin sighs, and walks back to her bed, once again taking a seat beside Yugo. He scoots over a bit, embarrassed to be a bit close.

"Crow's lucky," she murmurs. "He shouldn't just ignore Jack. At least he has someone by his side to look out and take care of him."

Yugo frowns. In a way, that feels like an insult. But, he knows it's not. Not in the way he feels it is.

Rin falls on her back, hair flying and reaches for one of the silk pillows that sits on her bed. She draws it into a hug, squeezing the item tightly. A piece of her green hair sits across her face, splayed out into little strands.

He wants to brush that stray piece of hair behind her ear, to press his nose against hers' and offer her a laugh. He raises a hand cautiously, itching to push it aside. Yugo wants to comfort her, to take her hands and make her smile just as she did in the past.

Instead, he watches as she hugs her pillow, face buried into the white surface.

"I'm cold," she says.

Yugo stares at her with a long sigh. His hand falls to his side.

"I know."

The sea of students parts around them.

Yuri watches as Serena plows through a mob of red and blue-coated students, her gaze pressed straight ahead. Yuri follows alongside her, basking in the warmth of the heated gazes that travel in their direction. They're afraid, nervous, all unwilling to get in the way of Academia's best. Yuri sends them all a knowing smile, his lips forming a tight grin. Ah, how he's missed this attention, missed the way the students avoided him like the plague.

Serena is oblivious to the fear they are creating. She merely walks forward, her steps rigid and practiced but her gaze unwavering. She's much like a soldier, Yuri thinks. Sometimes, he wonders if she even has a mind of her own.

Alas, he's not here to judge, only to follow his partner as she travels through the halls of the school. He's not the one in charge of reporting to the Professor, she is. So, he simply pursues her with light steps, noting the way the students scurried around her like river water rushing around a rock.

The Professor greets them with a bored frown and his chin settled on his fist. Typical. The Professor never did try to put on a facade in front of his students. He always was serious, never hampered by the likes of "smiles" or "friendship". Yuri liked that about him, truly, he did.

"Serena," the man speaks in a low and flat tone. "How did the mission go?"

"The troublemakers on the mainland were taken care of, sir," Serena holds out her duel disk in front of her and gives a short bow. "We shouldn't hear any more from them."

"I suppose you took care of their duel disks too?"

"Affirmative. They have been captured by the Obelisk Force and are held by the Doctor," Serena winces at the latter name and Yuri shares the same cringing sensation. The Doctor was not a name that was cherished happily in Academia.

Leo Akaba contemplates for a moment before giving a nod. "Good. You are dismissed for now. Return to your quarters until the next task is available."

Serena nods as does Yuri. She turns around and prepares to depart. He watches her go, pauses, and then looks at the Professor for a long, quiet moment. He frowns, shakes his head, and pursues Serena down the hall.

The girl doesn't notice his lack of presence. Of course, she's never really paid attention to her partner's whereabouts. Yuri assumes she knows that he can find her easily whether she likes it or not and thus proposes no quarrels to him when he disappears. She's always been like that, though. He swears she likes her missions more than she does quality time with him.

Her room appears into sight before he realizes it and he slips in after her. The place is clean, tight and orderly as it usually is. The only site of mess lies upon the desk that sits in the corner of her room, filled with paperwork and utensils that litter every inch of horizontal surface. Reports of previous missions as well as instructions and homework are the only sheets of note. The rest are scribbled responses that usually begin with "Dear Diary" and end with words crammed into the far corner of the page. He's read a few of her entries and, suffice to say, her use of swearing is more prominent in writing than it is in her speaking.

He takes a seat upon her bed, knowing full well that she couldn't give a damn where he sat as long as it wasn't too close. He'd tried before but she'd given him the cold shoulder. Serena always was a cold-hearted individual.

The girl sits at her desk and pulls out a sheet with a variety of numbers inked onto it. A red textbook with the title of "Geometry for Idiots" sat open beside her, her gaze shifted between it and the paper she was working on.

Yuri, of course, knew the answer to every question. Unlike her, he wasn't horrendous at math. In fact, he excelled at it, picking up on the patterns and rhythms her textbook gave in five seconds. Serena, however, took thirty minutes for each problem assigned to her. He could write the answer down for her, he figured, but last time he did that he nearly got a book to the face. Or, well, she hadn't been paying attention when his hand had snuck towards the yellow pencil at her side and her attempt at throwing the book at the floor had nearly landed him with a broken nose.

So, he sat on her bed and watched her struggle. It was more amusing to watch her flounder through the easy parts. He could nearly recite the answer and solution out loud but, in the end, he merely hummed a cheery tune to ease the silence away.

Serena never could stand the noise. The moment any student dared to pass by her door with any chatter above a whisper was met with yelling and cursing. Because of her, the hallway had become known as an abandoned corridor, left to both her and Yuri to haunt. Students refused to dare its depths because they knew that even one little creak in the floorboards could send one of Academia's greatest students into the most tantrum-like of rages.

However, she never once yelled at him for the lovely tunes he hummed. He wondered if she loved them, the notes he produced or the way he kicked his legs back and forth like a child.

He supposed he would never know. Serena never did want to talk to him.

* * *

Yuzu's voice is soft and sweet. Compared to Yuya's, it's like an angel's, sent to Earth to destroy the devilish sounds his throat is producing.

He can't help it. He's not a singer, he's more of an entertainer than an idol. He performs to see others smile. He doesn't need singing to do that.

But, to Yuzu, singing is almost her life. The girl is fond of music, collecting albums and playlists of her favorite songs as well as practicing in the school choir. Her voice really is heavenly, and it charms Yuya just as it charms practically everyone else in their school.

His voice, however, clashes strongly with hers. While her's is sweet and on-beat, his is an ungodly chorus of cat wails and nails on chalkboards. It's almost a wonder that no one in the Yuzu's music class called him out on his awful performance. He's sure most of them want to but under the eyes of Yuzu they restrict themselves. No one's going to question the angel who protects the devil.

Class ends on a cheery note, one that lends the singing of the choir's best into an appeasing melody for the ones who appreciate the sound of music. The rest eye the clock eagerly, waiting for the bell to sound before making a dash for the lunch lines.

And, as per every day at the end of music class, a group rushes around Yuzu, pressing around her in a tight, welcoming circle.

"You did great on that solo," one guy compliments with awe in his voice. "I wish I could sing like that."

"Don't worry," Yuzu smiles, her feathers a bit ruffled. "I'm sure you can. Just practice a lot, alright? Singing great doesn't come without hard work."

The boy nods and wanders off. Another takes his place, pressing in in a way that makes Yuya a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you going to perform at the Duel Championships for the Leo Corporation?" a girl asks, clasping her hands together. "I heard you got a special invitation from Reiji Akaba himself!"

"I did, but not just for singing," Yuzu watches as her classmates buzz with curiosity. "I'm also one of the participating duelists."

"Ooh, really? Good luck!"

"Do you plan on becoming a Duelist and a singer?"

She shakes her head. "Nah, Dueling's just a part-time hobby of mine. It's fun, you know? It's something to do on the side while I try to become an idol."

The crowd nods their heads and Yuzu stands up. Yuya follows her lead, pursuing her as she exits the crowd. To her other side appears another boy just as they enter a hallway lacking in people.

"Hello, Yuzu," he says with a smirk, beaming of confidence. He pointedly ignores Yuya as he takes the girl's hand. "Would you like to go on a date with me later tonight? We can have so much fun, you and I…" he trails his fingers across the back of her palm.

Yuya makes a move to swat his hand away but finds himself beaten by another. "Back off," the newcomer says with a bark. Sawatari Shingo, notorious son of the major of Miami City, grabs Yuzu's shoulder and pulls her close to him. "She's my girlfriend, pal."

The boy eyes him with disapproval, shoulders raised and mouth twisted into a scowl. But, he clearly knows the circumstances regarding beating up the major's son and he turns around and makes a quick retreat. Sawatari and Yuya watch him disappear. As he turns around the corner, Sawatari pulls hastily away from Yuzu.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Yuzu," the boy says. "I just can't stand the sight of people like those."

"I could have taken care of myself," the girl huffs, rubbing her hand with anxious movements. She raises an eyebrow at him. "Anyways, were you following me?"

Sawatari rubbed the back of his head. "I had a few questions I wanted to ask you," he admitted. "But I couldn't ask them when you were surrounded by so many people."

Yuzu gives a sigh. "What do you want to know?"

"For our music class, I've been trying to put together a piece for a local competition. Only, I'm not sure if the notes are good enough and I want to know what you think of it. I've heard you're really good in reading music."

She taps her chin. "I can give it a shot. Why not? It'll be fun. Do you want to come over to my place later tonight? I have Duel classes to help my father with after school but I've free in the evening."

The brown-and-blond boy gives an eager nod. "Sure!" he says, his eyes lighting up. Yuya frowns and kicks at the ground. "How 'bout at seven? Is that doable?"

Yuzu smiles. "Works for me."

He grins and then waves goodbye, scurrying off. Yuya watches with a slight smile. In some ways, Sawatari has changed from the boy he knew. He no longer played daddy's boy and had gained a slight amount of maturity. Yuya chalked it up to Sawatari wanting to change but he knew the truth behind it.

Sawatari wasn't the one who changed.

"Yuzu," he whispers. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She only looks at her hand, the one the boy touched, and grimaces. It's clear the memory pains her more than she lets on and Yuya's tempted to ease her worries. He makes a few silly faces, ones that he knows she can see from the corner of her eyes, but it's to no avail. Yuzu's gaze is stoic, her gaze burning straight ahead.

She's strong, he knows. She has to be. Things aren't the same. They never will be, Yuya knows that. He knows of the choice that he's made and of the consequences it bears. It doesn't mean he'll stop watching from her side.

"Masumi!" Yuzu stops dead in her tracks, raising a hand to wave at a distant figure. Yuya nearly backpedals, a bit stunned by her sudden by her abrupt halt.

A girl approaches them with a light smile. Yuya recognized her as a former Leo Corporation student. "Yuzu," she greets. "You ready?"

"Is the courtyard secured?"

Masumi gestures her forward. Yuzu grins and follows after the darker-skinned girl, plucking out an item from her backpack and settling it on her wrist. Masumi carries an identical item on her other wrist, one that is slightly concealed by the sleeve of her sweater.

A Duel Disk.

Yuya rubs at his own arm, at the empty spot where he, too, once held such a miraculous device. It's gone now, along with his hopes and dreams.

The courtyard opens up to reveal a crowd of students. Bleachers had already been set-up beforehand and thus were full of members of an extended audience. The scent of food wafted towards Yuya and he could almost taste what his tongue never could anymore. His mouth watered against his own will but he shook his head. He wasn't truly hungry, he knew that.

Masumi settled alongside the far side of the court while Yuzu took another. They readied their Duel Disks, setting them out in front of their bodies.

"Action Field, on," a mechanical voice said. "Field Spell, Heartland, activated."

Heartland...Yuya smiled as the metropolis of another world filled the short space of the school courtyard. A tall tower stood in the middle of the arena, a pink heart hovering atop its peak. A bubble of orange cards sat above it. Yuya watched as the cards circled around each other, spinning and spinning before, finally, they came to a rest. They spilled down upon the field, raining until they found a place to rest.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuzu calls.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Masumi adds with a nod.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

They gave the chant that Yuya knew to heart. The words were so heavenly, so sweet, it almost felt like he was eating his mother's pancakes again. He hadn't heard that chant for a long, long time.

"Action Duel!" Masumi and Yuzu shout in perfect synchronization.

Masumi went first, summoning a few monsters on her side and setting down a card on her field. Yuzu drew a card, summoned some creatures of her own, and then fusion-summons one of her monsters. Yuya wonders when she had time to practice such a thing. Sora wasn't here to teach her that summoning technique.

The Duel flies by quickly, ending in a match clearly won by Yuzu. Masumi offers the girl a hand-shake, her grudge long forgotten by her appreciation for Yuzu's skills.

"You're good," Masumi notes. "Are you sure you don't want to become a Duelist? I'm sure you could even rival Leo Corporation's child prodigy if you wanted to."

"No thanks, I'd much prefer being an idol."

Masumi raises an eyebrow. "Why, if I may ask?"

Yuzu pauses on that question, contemplating it. "I want to bring smiles to everyone," she says, quietly, as if she's embarrassed by the confession. "I don't think I can do that through Dueling. I don't think I'm the one capable of even using Yusho Sakaki's entertainment duel style."

Yuya perks up at the mention of his father. It's such a bittersweet name, one he no longer hears as much as he wishes for it. He misses them. His parents don't miss him though. He can stay away as long as he likes and they will never question his disappearance.

He longs to take Yuzu's hand, to squeeze it and to listen to her soft reassurance. However, she won't talk to him. She hasn't for years. She's never talked to him since she was born.

After all, she can't talk to someone who never became her childhood friend.

* * *

"choose to reset this world at the cost of our own existences."

* * *

Alternate ending for Yu-gi-oh Arc-V because I highly doubt it's going to end like this. Just wanted to make the Yuus suffer a bit here (although, in Yuri's case, he actually doesn't give a damn). A basic explanation is that, in order to save the world and keep it from going through the same path that Yuu boys went through (and, SPOILER, I guess, unleash the Devil Duelist) they choose to reset the world at the price of their existence. However, as a side-effect of the 'reset' they're allowed to watch the people they once loved go about their daily lives without them. Fun, except they're essentially ghosts who can't do shit and get to watch everyone live their life without them.

:D


End file.
